The Elements of Hilarity
by Lanel
Summary: Drabble #1 : Where geography is taken to a whole new level, "Pfft, that's so freaking easy." "No wonder Mikan calls you a pervert. You are one." OOCnes, R


**Author's note** : Woot, Hello people of GAFFN :D I am temporarily back in here -_ Temporarily. This story was made to fend off my stressful life T_T I have to prepare myself for 3 tests plus a practical test next week. So yeah, I have a life that revolves around school and me being a nerd :P They say I'm a certified nerd since I skipped a grade XD _

_Moving on, to those people who PM'ed me or what not, I'll reply shortly :) and to those I promised to edit your stories - WAIT! :O Oh, just so you know - I won't be updating my other stories :D That's like forcing me into stressed mode T_T I'll update my stories as I promised in my profile ;o If you have any question's feel free to PM me :D_

_I think my writting has majorly degraded T___________T so be prepared for grammatical mistakes. _

_**Warning : Possible OOCness and grammatical errors :)**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary #1 : **Where geography is taken to a whole new level, "Pfft, that's so freaking easy." "No wonder Mikan calls you a pervert. _You are one_." OOCnees, AU and R&R

* * *

Drabble #1: In which Ruka realises how perverted Natsume is.

I always wonder how Natsume aces in everything without working really hard, it just seemed so unrealistic – you get what I mean right? But I can do nothing about that, he was born a as a prodigy while I wasn't.

Currently, I'm in Natsume's room studying for our mid- term exams and luckily, tomorrow we would have geography, which is one of my favourite subjects. I peered over my geography book and saw that Natsume was sprawled on the bed as he read a manga. Speaking honestly, I once thought that the mangas' that he read were educational. I assumed that those were one of his secrets to ace a test and so being the naïve person I am, I once sneakily got one of Natsume's manga and read its content.

From that day on, I vowed that I would never get suspicious of him again as that is a ridiculous thing to do to a best friend but everyone knows _that's not the reason_, it was _something else_ and I really don't want to remember it right now – it's was a very unpleasent experience.

I shook my head in attempt to obscure my thoughts and try to go back to studying mode when I didn't feel like studying anymore. This is very weird as I usually would never get tired of learning geography. Oh well what can you do about that? I closed my geography book and left it on the small table next to me.

I made my way to the bed and sat down on the empty space next to the occupant. I stared at the window outside, looking at open blue sky as I thought of something to talk to Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume." I whipped my head to his direction and waited for a response.

"Yes?" he lazily drawled as he kept his gaze on the manga.

"Have you studied for tomorrow's test?" I inquired him as I smiled, predicting what would be his response.

"Are you kidding me? You should know." he got up from his current position and gave me _'the look'._

_'Spot on'_ I thought as I heard his answer. "So, do you know what the meaning of population pyramid is?" I continued.

"Pfft, that is so freaking easy." I could see Natsume sitting up and was now facing me.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" I slyly smiled at him.

"Seriously?" he had let out a sigh as those words left his mouth.

"Yes, seriously. I'm serving my boredom here, so please don't ignore me."

"Population pyramid is a bar graph which displays age and sex distribution of a population."

"Why don't you use gender instead of sex?"

"_I prefer sex_."

"…"

"…"

"Okay that came out wrong."

"No wonder Mikan calls you a pervert. _You are one_."

* * *

That was what I call random XD I'll be updating this if I have a good mood on that certain day :) How was it? Enlightning? Please do tell me ;) What did I say, my writting downgraded right? T_T If it's not too much to ask, anyboy wants to help me and edit this chapter :O I'll be grateful ;]

**Review if you want to me is not forcing you :D **


End file.
